


Welcome Home

by LoadedRevolver



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Demons, Dullahan - Freeform, Dwarves, Elves, Eventual Smut, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Vampires, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/pseuds/LoadedRevolver
Summary: After being on the run for so long, someone close to Richard has decided that it's time he came home. Wherever that may be.





	1. Chapter 1

From the outside, Scully’s looked like a normal Irish bar. Neon green signs in the darkened windows advertising the bar, harps painted on the shutters, intricate Celtic designs hanging over the door in brilliant silver. Occasionally, passers by got a rare blast of traditional Irish music. After night fell, though, everything changed.The music switched to hard rock, blues and heavy metal. The family friendly atmosphere changed to one that was dark, sexual, menacing. The partition that effectively sliced the venue in half was raised to reveal a long, raised runway with a stripper’s pole at one end. Small tables were dotted around, with cubicles for those who wanted private lap dances along the back wall.

The bar staff hadn’t changed in the twenty years since Till Lindemann had arrived in New Orleans from Berlin. Scully’s was his bar, his home over it. He’d managed to make the bar one of the most popular bars in town, but it was also rumoured to be frequented by some of the rougher elements in the city. The bikers, the gang members, the dealers, the addicts and the just plain strange. No-one paid any attention to the other patrons who arrived well after nightfall……

Till ran a tight ship, but it was the barman they called Flake that took shit from no-one. Small in stature, but with a larger than life personality, Flake served drinks with a healthy side order of sarcasm and brutal honesty. Even Till, who looked as if he could smash him with one punch, tended to give Flake a wide berth. The other two barmen were known as Oli and Schneider. Both could charm the stars from the sky, could soothe the most belligerent drunks in the bar. They were also well known for mixing the most lethal cocktails in NOLA. 

Literally.

Joe had been hired six months ago as the in house DJ. The girls and boys who worked in the strip club at night loved him; he’d endeared himself to them all by making them personalised playlists for their sets, and he knew what songs would get their audience on their feet. He was also the owner of a quick wit and a sharp sense of humour, which came in handy when he had to deal with the resident Diva.

Richard Kruspe, more commonly known as Reesh and the most in demand stripper in NOLA. It had been said that one of his routines was so sexy it verged on pornographic, and a punter had been found slumped in a private cubicle, dead. Official cause of death was cardiac arrest. No-one had spotted the two neat puncture wounds on the punter’s throat, or a blood drunk Reesh hiding in a darkened corner.

It had started out as another usual evening in Scully’s. The bar was filling up nicely with a mix of regulars and tourists who knew no better. Oli and Schneider were making sure they’d refilled their stock for their cocktails, while Flake was perched on the other end of the bar, polishing beer tankards and keeping a watchful eye on the newer customers. Joe was in his DJ booth, checking that his playlists for the night were in order, humming a Spice Girls song quietly to himself. Meanwhile Till had taken advantage of the peace and quiet to take a seat on the small balcony that overlooked the strippers runway, sipping on Oli and Schneider’s latest concoction and bracing himself for the night ahead. He watched as his girls arrived for work, dragging their cases of makeup and clothes(such as they were) along behind them, heels clicking against the newly washed wooden floor. Strangely enough, they only allowed one male into their shared dressing room; Reesh. 

Reesh was sitting in his usual spot in the dressing room, putting the finishing touches to his stage wear and slipping into the Louboutins he’d slaved for months to buy. By his reckoning, he’d got at least another ten minutes to go before he hit the stage. Time for an extra Bloody Mary, mixed by Schneider…….

Oli made his way over to Joe, waving to catch his eye before passing him a drink. “Here. Schneider fixed this one for you. And there’s no booze in there.”

Joe grinned, taking a sip before going back to check the levels on the sound system. “Do I need to know what he put in this? Because DAMN, that’s good.” Oli grinned. “I’ll let him know it got your seal of approval. Till also said that Reesh is on in five, so brace yourself.”

“Will do. Tell him to take it easy out there, that perv from last week is in one of the booths. I don’t want to explain to my roommate why I have blood on my shirt again.”  
And with that, Oli turned to go fetch Reesh.

Schneider had been mixing his newest cocktail when he felt it. A wall of rage filled the bar, and he shuddered as it only grew stronger. Looking up, he spotted a short, well dressed man making his way towards the far end, where he wouldn’t be spotted by the regulars. Christoph glanced in the man’s direction, and was hit by a wave of nausea. There were only so many emotions he could deal with at one time, and there were far too many to count coming from the stranger. The strange raised his hand, light catching the large silver ring on his finger as he waved Christoph over. Christoph’s head began to spin as he mentally began to tot up the emotions coming towards him like a freight train.

_Anger_  
_Hatred_  
_Malice_  
_Loss_  
_Sadness_  
_Longing_  
_Relief_  
_Love_  
_Lust_

And then the stranger looked straight at Christoph. Eyes a solid black, as dark as onyx and full of evil.

_Shit_, thought Schneider. _Demon……._

Not much got past Flake. He knew everyone who’d visited Scully’s, made it his business to dig deep into the backgrounds of some of their more unusual patrons. But this one? Oh boy. He’d never visited Scully’s before, Flake was positive about that. The stranger took a seat uncomfortably close to where Flake was usually perched, and Flake could feel himself begin to tremble with unease and not a small bit of fear. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe, and Flake’s chest tightened once the stranger turned his gaze towards him, eyes flashing icy blue before turning black.

Joe wasn’t sure exactly what the hell was going on, but he felt like a heavy weight was pressing down on his chest. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears, his chest heaving as he tried to pull much needed air into his lungs. And for some reason, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the guy who’d just sat at the bar. He’d never seen Schneider so pale or so terrified in all the time he’d known him. Joe watched as the man scanned the room, and could only stare as his gaze landed on him. The stranger’s nostrils flared, sniffing the air left in the room and he sneered in disgust as he looked Joe over.

_“Don’t dare look at me…filthy human…..”_

The air in Scully’s got heavier, thicker, making it almost impossible to breathe. It permeated into every room, every crevice, and every creature that was in there felt it. Oli stumbled in the small passageway that led to the dressing rooms, flashes of colour crossing his line of sight. Blood red, deep purple, and black. So much black, that it made him feel dizzy. His legs felt weak, the room began to spin and his vision started to blur. And then, as he finally reached Reesh’s dressing room, more colours danced in front of him.

Blood red, forest green, muddy yellow, black, and lancing through them all were flashes of white and pale blue. He’d never felt so much distress and confusion coming from Reesh in all the years he’d known him. And it was only getting stronger as Oli managed to open the door. The door felt as if it was made of solid concrete as Oli pushed it open. There, in his chair in front of his enchanted mirror, was Reesh, slumped down as if he was blood drunk. His body shook uncontrollably, and Oli could just about hear him whispering. “He’s here…...he can’t be…...they’ll kill him…..” 

Oli’s legs felt heavy, every step sapping energy from him. He could barely breathe, such was the pressure in the small dressing room. Reesh tried to push himself back up into his chair, but only succeeded in sliding off of it. He landed in a heap on the floor, weakly crawling towards Oli. “He’s here…...he’s here…..fuck…...help me out there….needs to leave….”

He’d been watching the bar called Scully’s for the past week. It helped that it was tucked well away from the crowds; if push came to shove, no-one would really notice it was gone. He’d caught his mate’s scent on the wind a thousand miles ago, and followed it like a pathetic bloodhound. The last time he’d scented it was in Berlin, almost a hundred years ago, when he’d paid his lover a visit to find his apartment empty save for a bloodstained note that only said: “Tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich.” He’d followed his scent as far as the Tiergarten before the trail went cold. He’d spilled blood all over Europe in a vain attempt to find out what had happened, followed those only known as the Hunters to the outskirts of Rome before ripping them to bloody shreds. Still the trail was cold. But then he’d been in a bar in New York, watching a pretty little thing shaking her ass. She’d thrown the blood red silk scarf that was around her neck in his direction and his heart almost stopped.

It reeked of _him_.

One private dance later, and he’d persuaded her to tell him who she’d gotten the scarf from. He’d also managed to feed, because he knew there was no way he was stopping until he got to NOLA.

Time to go.

He’d give the owners props, they’d had some pretty powerful sigils painted on the doors as he went in. They’d do a good job keeping lesser beings out, but he’d merely waved his hand and walked on in. It was a typical beer and titty bar, rough and ready. His head spun briefly, an avalanche of the different scents that hung in the air. So many different beings, and yet…..

_Elves_  
_Fae_  
_Pixies_  
_Dwarves_  
_Dullahan_

His stomach turned, and his face twisted into a grimace when he scented a human. He’d never liked humans, had found them too stupid to deal with for the most part. Although he’d found them useful when it came to a decent feed. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The scent sliced through the ever thickening air like a hot knife through butter, shot down his spine and lodged somewhere between his crotch and what passed for a heart. It had been over a hundred years since he’d last caught it in the air, but he’d never forgotten what it was, who it belonged to.

_Vampire._

Till had felt the stranger’s presence fill the bar as soon as the doors had opened. He’d encountered a lot of weird and wonderful beings over the years, but never one as powerful as this man. Goosebumps broke out over his skin as he watched him sniff at the air, a look of revulsion coming over his face as he looked at Joe. And then he froze for a few moments, taking deep breaths and smiling to himself. He wasn’t sure why, but Till didn’t like what was happening here. 

“Hey. Can I get a drink here?”

Schneider fought back a fresh wave of nausea as the stranger’s emotions got stronger. The air felt so thick and warm that he could almost reach out and touch it. But he was on the clock and couldn’t pick and choose who he served. Christoph turned, legs threatening to give way beneath him, and tried to walk towards the new customer. He was beaten to it by Till.

“You look like shit, Christoph. Take five, go outside and get some air, I’ll look after this one.” Christoph nodded weakly, taking his apron off and making his way towards the back doors, as Till approached the stranger.

“How can I help you?”

“You can give me a vodka and tonic, for a start.” The stranger took a ten dollar bill out, and pushed it towards Till. He took another deep breath in, and his head began to swim as the scent of Vampire filled his nostrils. If he tried he could almost taste the Vampire on his tongue. And as much as he tried to keep his human form, the sheer need and lust that was now coursing through him was making it more and more difficult. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the dullahan placing his drink in front of him, along with his change. The bar had fallen silent now, most of the patrons affected in their own ways by the stranger’s sheer presence. He took a large gulp of his drink, his human facade falling away. Ice blue eyes were now a hard, solid black as he stared at Till. The voice that spoke to Till was definitely _not _ mortal.

_“Where isss he?”_

Till could have sworn he’d seen the tip of a forked tongue.

_Shit.  
Demon._

“I have no idea who you’re looking for.” Till replied, doing his best to keep any hint of nervousness and fear out of his voice. The Demon glared at him, and the glasses behind the bar began to rattle.

_“Don’t play dumb with me, dullahan. He’sss here. This place reekssss of him. Where is he?”_

Till stared blankly at the Demon. He didn’t know who he was looking for, or why. He certainly wasn’t going to serve any of his friends or customers up to this one on a silver platter. The glasses behind the bar were now all but dancing under the presence of an increasingly pissed off Demon, the air becoming heated. Joe was slumped over his decks, gasping for air and turning an alarming shade of blue.

The Demon lunged at Till then, all pretense of appearing human long gone. Its eyes were replaced by orbs of obsidian black, and its skin turned an alarming shade of white. Its hand shot out towards Till, curling into the front of his shirt and dragging him across the bar. Till froze in total terror, could only watch as it screamed into his face, hissing so loudly, the air crackled and his ears popped. The Demon’s forked tongue came out, flicking at Till’s face, exposing a row of neat fangs that positively dripped with saliva. Or venom. 

Till wasn’t too sure. Either way,the Demon in front of him was terrifying. And incredibly angry.

_“WHERE ISSSSS HE?”_

“I…..I don’t know who you mean.” It was all Till could do to at least say that, given that there was mere inches between him and the Demon. The Demon’s tongue flicked at Till’s face, and it hissed loudly once again.

_“He’ssss here……..Reessssssh………”_

Total silence fell over the bar at the mention of Reesh’s name. It was broken by the door that led to the dressing rooms opening with a loud bang, Oli barely able to drag Reesh’s limp body out beside him. Reesh pushed himself away from Oil, landing in a heap of red silk and lace at the Demon’s feet.

“Paul…..can’t stay…..you have to…..go…..”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all reunions are happy ones.

As suddenly as it had happened, the atmosphere in the bar changed totally. It was as if the entire building had gasped, taken a large gulp of air and just _breathed_. Joe, the only human in the place, began to cough loudly, pulling much needed air into his lungs. The Demon, now known as Paul, sank to his knees and reached for Reesh. 

“Reesh…..baby boy…..I knew you were here…..”

Reesh could only stare at Paul, still not quite believing that he really was in front of him. He reached out, took one of Paul’s hands into his own, and softly kissed the back of it.

“I can’t….you’re here. I’ve finally found you, my baby boy…..”

“Paul….darling…..you can’t. You can’t stay. You need to go.”

A look of confusion filled Paul’s face. He’d searched for almost a hundred years for his soul mate and now…..now he was telling him to go? It didn’t make sense. He blinked once, twice, searching Reesh’s face and trying to understand what he was telling him. Reesh, _his_ Reesh wouldn’t say something like this. He wouldn’t push him away. Paul brought his hands up to cup Reesh’s face, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones, a wry smile on his face.

“What are you saying, baby? You…..can’t mean that…..”

Reesh couldn’t bring himself to look at Paul, his Paul, his Mate. His eyes filled with blood red tears, he didn’t want to push Paul away, but he knew he had to. Paul wasn’t safe if he stayed here. He’d rather leave himself out for the sun than have Paul hurt because of him. They’d track him down….and….. Reesh bit back a sob, fangs extended and worrying at his bottom lip as he tried to fight back tears. “Please…….Paul, you have to listen to me. I’m begging you, you _have_ to go!” The smile fell from Paul’s face, and he could only stare at his mate in shock. He tried to ask why, why was he pushing him away after all this time apart, but the words wouldn’t come. He swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat, and his chest tightened from the sheer pain that filled what passed for his heart. Paul pulled Reesh closer, close enough that only Reesh could hear. 

“Surely you don’t mean that…...please….”

Reesh bit back a whimper, eyes closed as a tear rolled down his cheek, and onto Paul’s hand. “Please…..you have to…...for me…”

Oli could only watch as one of his dearest friends was reduced to a softly sobbing wreck. He didn’t know who this Paul guy was, but Reesh had obviously missed him beyond words. His aura had shifted to a dark, swirling blue, flashes of white and gold cutting through it. Reesh loved him, but the overriding emotion Oli could pick up on was _sorrow_. Oli didn’t think twice, he reached out to try and comfort Reesh, fingertips barely brushing across his shoulder. It happened so quickly, Oli didn’t even notice how quickly Till had moved. Till grabbed Oli’s shoulder and pulled him back just as a deafening hiss rattled the very walls of the building. Sharp, deadly fangs snapped loudly where Oli’s hand had been, followed by Paul bellowing, _“DON’T TOUCH HIM! MINE!”_. Oli was rendered immobile, half from shock, half from the surge of emerald green that had barrelled into him like a tsunami.

_Jealousy._

The shift in Paul’s aura was so rapid, it made Oliver’s head spin. Swirls of dark blue, black and deep red cut through the emerald green that danced around the demon, jealousy being split by anger and the same deep sorrow that consumed Reesh. Oli barely felt Till gently nudging him, only snapping out of his trance when he heard Till speaking to him.

“Oli? Go out back and help Schneider. I got this, okay?”

Oli nodded weakly, before turning to go out towards the back alley behind Scully’s. Till glared ineffectively at Paul, who was wiping Reesh’s tears away and kissing his forehead.

“Look…...Paul. I get that you’re angry and upset right now, but I’m trying to run a bar here. Plus, Reesh is my star attraction. You’ve already scared most of the humans away, and fuck knows if they’ll come back. Two of my bar staff are barely conscious, and my DJ still isn’t back to normal. Whatever you two have to talk about can be done upstairs, in Reesh’s apartment. Otherwise, take Reesh’s advice and leave.”

With that, Till stormed off to see how Oliver and Christoph were doing outside.

It had taken Reesh a few moments to regain some composure, and Paul had hovered beside him like an over anxious mother hen. In the end, Reesh had composed himself enough for Paul to sense anger and a stubborn streak a mile wide coming from his lover. Paul watched as he straightened himself up, pulled his red silk robe around himself and all but strutted over to the doorway that led upstairs to the apartments over the bar. 

“Either you want to talk, or you can leave. Your choice.”

The door had barely shut behind them when Paul surged forward, pushing Reesh towards the bed. He’d waited a hundred years to do this, he didn’t have the patience to wait any longer. Reesh moaned loudly, fangs lengthening without thought, nipping harshly at Paul’s bottom lip before reality hit him like a truck. He tried to pull back, before weakly pounding his fists on Paul’s chest. “Paul….PAUL. I can’t….we can’t. STOP!” Paul chose to ignore him, kissing a trail from Reesh’s lips toward his throat.

“You can’t mean that. Not after so long. I’ve waited a century for this, you’re a fool if you think I’m giving you up……Mine. Always. You gave yourself to me willingly. Or did that fact slip your mind? I am your Mate. I’m the one who’s meant to protect you, and you thought so little of it that you RAN!”

“FUCK YOU!” yelled Reesh. He stared at Paul, a low rumble in his chest borne of frustration and pain. Paul reluctantly moved off of his Mate, and sat back on his haunches on the bed. Tears threatened to fall once again, as he tried to pull himself together. “Excuse me for running away to keep YOU safe! Do...do you think it was easy for me? There wasn’t a day where I didn’t fucking think of you, where I didn’t wonder if you were safe!” Reesh pushed up off of the bed, and began pacing back and forth. 

“HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT THE HUNTERS ARE CAPABLE OF?”

Paul’s tenuous grip on his anger slipped, and he shifted once again. His voice was a barely disguised growl, deep and rumbling and directed totally at Reesh.

“You should have come to ME! You didn’t have to run, I’ve killed for YOU, for US, and I’d do it again and again! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO LEAVE ME!”

Reesh angrily pulled his silk robe off, turning to show Paul the large scar that covered his shoulders. 

“THIS….THIS WAS NOTHING. THEY DID THIS TO ME, AND THEY WEREN’T EVEN TRYING! IF THEY COULD DO THIS TO ME…..” Reesh’s voice trailed off, memories of what The Hunters had done to him still as fresh in his mind now as if they’d happened yesterday. The silence from Paul was deafening. He glanced over his shoulder to see Paul trying to hold back the pure rage and anger that was coursing through his veins at the sight of the raised burn on his skin. Paul reached out, gently traced his fingers over it, and Reesh shivered at the touch.

“They did this to me.” he said, quietly. “They did this to me, and they watched while I screamed. I thought I was going to die, Paul. I wanted them to kill me. They told me that this would be nothing compared to what they were going to do to you, and I couldn’t let them, don’t you see?”

Paul was beyond angry. His anger had turned to cold, murderous rage. 

_“I’ll kill them.” _he hissed. Paul was turning in front of Reesh’s eyes, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted Paul to tear through New Orleans, or throw him on the bed and fuck his brains out. _“No-one touches you. No-one.”_ Paul was in front of him now, pulling him closer, hand coming to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him close and eyes burning with icy rage. Reesh couldn’t stop the low moan that escaped him as Paul kissed his forehead.

_“Not a single fucking one.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure where the idea for this came from, only that it snowballed into me making a playlist for my Stripper RZK, and I know exactly how Paul sounds when he hisses. Unending love and thanks to my Filth Twin Jo, without whom, this fic would have died on its ass.


End file.
